1. Background Field
Embodiments of the subject matter described herein are related generally to robotic arms, and more particularly to controlling the motion of robotic arms.
2. Relevant Background
Robotic arms are sometimes used to move objects, e.g., in a highly accurate fashion, but repetitious fashion. Controlling the robot arm, e.g., specifying the desired movement or trajectories, can be difficult and time consuming. For example, robot arms may be programmed by manually moving the robot arm to the various desired positions. However, the resulting motion of the robot arm may be unintended. By way of example, it may be desired for the robot arm to mimic typical hand motions. Manually moving the robot arm is unlikely to produce the natural movements found in hand motions.